pokemonbattleadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent's Timburr
'''Vincent's Timburr is the fifth Pokemon caught by Vincent in the Unova region.''' History Gurdurr first appeared as a Timburr in Timburr-The Wild Battler! where he was in the Pinwheel Forest. He had knocked Vincent out in order to steal his hat and uses his wooden beam to spin around the top and smirked. He then fought Joltik and defeats it with a powerful Strength attack. He then slams his beam on the ground and uses it to hurl himself into the air to escape. Vincent the catches up. His Snivy and Tranquill defeat Timburr with a combo of Air Cutter and Leaf Tornado and caught it. In Trouble at Castelia City!, Timburr was sent out alongside his friend Snivy and Shane's Pignite and Tynamo to battle against Ghetsis's Bouffolant. Despite their efforts, he manages to weaken the Normal-type with a type-advantage and after the foe's Wild Charge paralyzed him which activated its ability Guts. In The Bug-Typed Gym Battle!, Timburr was used against Bug-type Gym Leader Burgh's Dwebble after Frillish'sloss. In battle, he managed to use his wooden beam to keep an instance from the Rock Inn's attacks directly at it and manages to keep its defense within the battle zone. But when Dwebble countered Stone Edge and its combination of X-scissor, Slash, and Smack Down overtook him, Timburr then strikes the opponent with a combo of Stone Edge and DynamicPunch and won before losing to Leavanny. In PWA019, Timburr was sent out to find the mystery of the Pokemon that was in the Desert Resort. He then learned that it was a Yamask and showed it how to battle without using offense. He helped the Ghost-type Pokemon cope with its Mummy ability, but mastered its Shadow Ball attack while he used his defense. He later said goodbye to his new friend and wished it luck on its own journey. In PWA020, Timburr was sent out to fight alongside Shane's newly-obtained Axew while stopping the battle between a wild Braviary and Mandibuzz who wrecked havoc at Route 4. He tried to use his strong attacks, but instead started fighting when Shane told Axew to use Dragon Rage to knock it out. He later battled alongside Axew and used his combination of Strength, Stone Edge, and DynamicPunch. In PWA029, he fought against Electric-type Elesa in the Nimbasa Gym. He fought against her Zebstrika while taking hits from Thunderbolt, Flame Charge, and Wild Charge, which paralyzes him. He also managed to level the playing field when his paralysis activates his ability Guts which helped him defeat Zebstrika with a triple combination of Hammer Arm, Stone Edge, and Dynamicpunch. He later falls to Elesa's Emolga which used multiple Acrobatics. In PWA033, he was found alongside Hilda's Stunfisk to fight off Thundurus using a combination of Thundershock and Stone Edge, but failed. He used this technique again in PWA034 and it succeded on Thundurus when it paralyzed him with multiple Thunderbolts and knocked the legendary back with awesome force. Vincent then called this technique the Thunder Stone Edge. In PWA040, Timburr was sent out by Hilda's Dewott to battle Team Plasma who once again attempts to steal the Dark Stone. When it almost fell into the ocean, he used his iron bar to catch the Dark Stone. He later joined his teammates using a powerful DynamicPunch and Stone Edge to defeat a Whimsicott and in a team attack used Hammer Arm to hurl them away. In PWA041, he was used during Vincent's Gym battle against Clay, the leader of Driftveil City against his Palpitoad. It fought well until it was trapped by Palpitoad's tongue. It later defeated it with a powerful DynamicPunch and was also knocked out in the process. Known Attacks Trivia *Timburr was caught in ''Timburr-The Wild Battler! ''while Joltik was caught 1 less episode earlier.